The typical table saw includes a cutting instrument, usually a saw blade, attached to a motor mounted beneath a work surface, commonly called a table. The table has an opening that allows a portion of the blade to extend therethrough. To make a cut, a user places material on the table and directs the material past the rotating blade. To assist users in making accurate cuts, many table saws are adapted to receive fences.
One type of fence commonly found on table saws is the rip fence. Rip fences are table saw guides that assist users in making lengthwise cuts through material, as when cutting wood along the grain. Most rip fences traverse the table parallel to the cutting direction of the blade. In order to make cuts of varying width, a user slides the fence along the table closer or farther from the blade. To ensure an accurate cut is made the fence should be securely fastened to the table.
A clamping system is commonly used to secure the rip fence to the table. The clamping system secures the fence to a guide mounted on the edge of the table. The guide often extends perpendicularly to the cutting direction of the blade and traverses the entire width of the table. Previously known rip fence clamping systems utilize a rip fence that slides along a guide mounted on the side of the table proximal the user. When the user places the fence in the desired position he or she engages a clamp that secures the end of the fence proximal the user to the guide. These clamping arrangements adequately secure the fence to the table, but some users may find it advantageous to have an arrangement that provides additional clamping force.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a rip fence for a table saw where the rip fence provides increased clamping force. It would also be advantageous if the rip fence could be easily secured to the table. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the lip fence could be used for other purposes on the table saw other than guiding cuts made with a blade.